Vehicles travelling on roads in cities consume significant amounts of fuel and generate various forms of emissions. The ability to make policy decisions about fuel consumption and vehicle emissions is premised on an assumption that the root cause of, and likely effects of traffic-related decisions on, fuel consumption and vehicle emissions can be predicted. Such predictions in turn are dependent on reasonably accurate measurements of actual fuel consumption and vehicle emissions generated by actual traffic.